Jutarō Akafuku
|status = Alive (arrested) |novel debut = Makoto Naegi Secret File}} Jutarō Akafuku is the main antagonist of a short story written by Kazutaka Kodaka titled Makoto Naegi Secret File, where he is a thief that was blessed with good luck all his life. After running into Makoto Naegi on a bus, and due to Makoto's bad luck overriding his own fortune, his cover is blown and he is eventually foiled. Personality Jutarō holds luck in great disdain, to the point he even dislikes his own surname (which means "red blessing") and believes having a well thought out plan triumphs over any luck. Despite this, even he admits that luck holds a major factor in his occupation as a thief. He's crafty and intelligent, befitting his nature as a seasoned thief. He is also very cool-headed, always remaining calm even when Makoto's luck caused his plans to backfire. However, after being defeated by Makoto's misfortune, he now holds a new fearful perspective of luck. History Jutarō is a robber who disguised himself as a salaryman. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber. After robbing a jewelry store, he got on a bus and attempted to get home free with his loot. Unfortunately, when Makoto Naegi got on the bus (in order to return a phone to an old man) he tripped and fell, and during the fall caused the bag to rip. The jewels ended up spilling onto the floor exposing Jutarō. Calmly, he pulled out an army knife and held Makoto hostage in order to force the bus driver from out of his seat so he couldn't call for help, as well as using the driver to get his jewels into a backpack stolen from the passengers. Unfortunately, for him, the old man Makoto was trying to assist attacks him and grabs his arms. However, this turned out to be brief as due to a blunder by Makoto, the bus ended up shooting forward since the bus driver hadn't had time to put on the emergency brake. This allows Jutarō to break free and, yet again due to Makoto's bad luck, he is able to escape the bus. From there, the thief steals a nearby mail bike and tries to flee. However, due to a stray can of juice that's left in the road, accidentally, by Makoto early on, he ends up hitting it and toppling the bike over. The bike explodes and Jutarō is left unconscious. With his escape foiled by misfortune, he is arrested. Navigation Category:Makoto Naegi Secret File Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Male